cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yama Tsukami
Yama Tsukami are amongst the oldest creatures known to hunters. Their hide is covered by Dragonmoss and Dragonwood. They have four tentacles and a pair of 'whiskers'. They also drop Dragonwood and Dragonmoss as rewards. When enraged, their normally red eyes glow yellow. Their classification as an Elder Dragon is simply due to the fact that they do not fit into any category, like the Kirin. This mysterious creature's place in relation to other monsters is completely unknown. Although of tremendous size, it is able to constantly stay up in the air with no support. Their attacks are slow but devastating. They seem to have a symbiotic relationship with Great Thunderbugs, which lets them rest inside a Yama Tsukami's body until they mature. In return, the Great Thunderbugs assist them by attacking Hunters. These Thunderbugs can explode when they are near a Hunter, causing a good amount of damage to their target. Notes *Yama Tsukami first appeared in Monster Hunter 2 as the Online final boss. Although it wasn't included in Monster Hunter Freedom 2, it was added in the expansion game Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G as the HR8-HR9 Urgent quest. **It made its first U.S. appearance in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite . *Yama Tsukami is fought quite differently in Monster Hunter 2 and Monster Hunter Frontier than in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Originally hunters would chase it through the tower, fighting him at the spiral zones (doubled in length for the fight) in Areas 6 and 8, with the same moves Yama Tsukami uses in MHFU. Then he will flee to the top of the tower where he gains a new set of moves, such as hovering high in the air and then slamming down in an attempt to crush hunters. Players main targets now become his tentacles and whiskers, as Yama Tsukami's main body will be far out of reach. Yama Tsukami can also be fought in the town in both Monster Hunter 2 and Frontier. In MHFU, however, players fight him in a modified tower, with a flat ledge bordering a crumbling spire, where he will stay for the entire fight. *Although Yama Tsukami cannot be captured, the tranquilizer effect of the Tranq Bombs actually numbs it from flight and causes him to flinch. If tranq bombs are applied during the wind tunnel attack he will fall to the ground. In addition, it drops a shiny. *The only difference between its Western and Japanese name is a space. The translation of his Japanese name is Yamatsukami; however, in English it is Yama Tsukami. *It is possible to block the Yama Tsukami's wind vortex if the Guard Inc skill is activated, and having the Guts skill will leave hunters with 1 HP rather than dying. *Yama Tsukami is one of only two Elder Dragons that doesn't flee if enough damage has been dealt to it (the other being Kirin). *The Great Thunderbugs that Yama Tsukami summons can be made to disappear by jumping from the top of the area, exiting, and re-entering. *Yama Tsukami's stomach shrinks in relation to its health. It will collapse twice (both times falling to the bottom of the area) and the third time the stomach is completely withdrawn, Yama Tsukami will die. *Judging by its teeth and the plants growing on its back, one could assume that Yama Tsukami may be a herbivore. *When Yama Tsukami falls from tranquilizer bombs in MHFU, he can stay there for a bit and attack you with thunderbugs. After a small amount of time, when he is going up again, he will fall and be able to damage you with his tentacles or body, depending on where you are. Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Fire Element Monsters